


玻璃之下

by Lucyair



Series: Lycoris (彼岸花) [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re, 东京喰种, 东京喰种:re
Genre: Kagune Usage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, ageswap au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这样就够了，金木告诉自己，语气坚定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	玻璃之下

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/gifts).
  * A translation of [under glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090163) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



“金木。”

信息一如往常精准地在同一时间到达。在他的脑海里，仿佛见到有马正坐在在某间办公室里，吃着某种别致的午餐。

或者——不，是或许——或许是一家挤满了人的自助餐厅。

也或许，是在一场小型会议的会间休息，他坐在大厅里小憩，镜片反射着手机里的光线。

“金木。”信息的内容一如往常。“今天我可以来看你吗？”

金木摸了摸自己的脸颊，握着手机溜进了空无一人的休息室。他用两只前臂辛苦地夹住手里的托盘，动作不稳地回复着信息。

“当然可以，”金木回道，一如往常。接着他咬住自己的嘴唇，思绪开始偏离主题。

“有马先生，你不需要每次都询问我的。毕竟，你是我的……”

他慢慢停住了。他的……？

……朋友？不，那有点……好吧，没错，有马曾经是他的朋友，在所有的……事件发生之前。他们确实是朋友。

男朋友，金木试着用了这个称呼，他的脸一下烫了起来。那好像也不对。那么恋人……又好像太……严肃了。

最后，他只好一字不剩地删掉了最后一句话，但却实在无法将自个脸上的温度再降回到正常水平，休息室的门突然开了。金木跳了起来。

是董香。她的眼睛眯了起来。

“你在做什么？”

“没什么，”金木迅速说道。他摸着自己的脸颊，语调激动。董香怀疑地盯着他。她的视线在休息室里的各处扫动，金木也不由自主地跟着一块扫。最后她的目光停在了冰箱上——他正倚在它的上面。

“如果你还需要吃的，尽管开口，”她告诉他，叹了口气。

“噢，不是的，我……好吧。对不起啊。我当然会告诉你的。”

董香皱着眉头转过脸去。

“快点，”她说。“外面越来越忙了。”

“没错！对的。好。”金木跟着她出去了。回到咖啡厅，那里比金木想象的还要忙碌，董香望着喧闹的人群叹了口气。如今有马已经停止了对古董的搜查，客人们又都陆陆续续回来了。

董香想到这层，再次叹了口气。

“我可没想过自己会有想念死神的一天，”她嘀咕了一句。金木给了她一个鼓励的微笑，一边核对着菜单，一边将牛奶搬到柜台上。

“我也没想到。”

:::

有马来了，一如往常般精准地在同样的时间点到达。金木打开门，有马看着他，点头致意，然后步入门内，金木侧身为他让出空间。

他的动作缓慢、从容；他先来回、上下扫视一圈，再不慌不忙地脱去自己的鞋子，然后才进入屋内。他拥有属于猫科动物的所有从容不迫的属性。

一只离群的猫科动物，金木想，将一盘食物推到他面前。他看着有马检查了一下盘子，然后才开始吃。

这样就够了，金木告诉自己，语气坚定。有马一有空闲就会来看他——陪他聊天，聊所有金木喜欢的话题——拥抱他，与他私语，整夜留宿他家，离去时不会将他装进自己的吉他琴箱，所有这一切都令金木感到开心，他不应该……也不会，再想要更多了。

:::

但他仍然止不住地……要竖起自己的耳朵，不断去捕捉……

……某些他还没想明白的东西。

他的胸口纠结在一起，不舒服极了，不舒服之中还带着不舒服。

我不需要更多了，金木告诉自己。我不需要更多了。我不需要。

他的自我催眠被身体自动忽略，那些情绪继续在他的肋骨之间膨胀。也许——如果有马能在抱他的时候，抱得再紧一点儿，或者——在看着他的时候，眼神能稍微有一点儿不同，或许，如果，只要他……对他说……

说什么？金木问自己。要他说什么？

日子一天天过去。他不断地寻找答案，丢弃了初衷，再不能遵从他为自己定下的不求更多的规则。他的意志在有马仅仅只是望着他或只是对着他说话的时候，不住地动摇。

“告诉我你想要什么，”有马说。他的手滑进了金木的双腿之间；他的声音落入金木的肋骨之间。

“想要——更多，”金木断续地说着，片刻之后，有马给了他一个吻，是了，他就快要，想明白自己要什么了。

:::

期待的话就太傻了……不论他期待的是什么。总的来说他不会告诉有马。与有马的交往需要小心翼翼地读懂两人的界限。尽管如此，费力地思索过那些片段，再通过推测片段间未知的空白部分，金木已经十分明白。

有马的床技娴熟，却从未听他提及过去的恋人，乃至其他的同事或朋友。

有马从不会特意要求金木为他做某种菜色。

有马在每个清晨早起，动作极轻，有时候他已离去，金木却仍未醒来。

有马从不会询问金木一日所做之事，也从不会在金木问的时候说太多自己的事。

有马会去读每一本金木推荐的书，却从不会将自己所看之书推荐给金木。

说到这个——

“今天想听我读哪一段？”金木问，尽量让声音显得明朗一些。床笫之上，有马动了一动，舒展了一下身体。

“和上次一样。”他说，一如往常，金木对着他微笑了一下，伸手去拿书。那本书近在咫尺，正在床的边缘摇摇欲坠，金木却判断失误；他伸出的指尖长度只够刷过它的边角，那本书晃了一下，抖动着书页掉到了地板上。

他咳了一声，将它拾起，重新窝回有马怀里。这本书里有一处特别的章节，那一章的词句特别的优美；就算是有马，也像是对它极为着迷。金木靠在有马胸前，聆听着他的呼吸，缓慢地、安心地读着那段文字。

这样的时刻，在他们相处的所有时间里，是他最喜欢的。有马总是很快就入睡。当他轻颤着睫毛到最后闭上双眼，他看起来……平凡。普通。安详。金木将他的发丝拂到一边，而后小心地摘去他的眼镜。

金木合上书本。那处章节还剩下最后一行文字，而他已将它记在脑海里。

“在这个房间里，”金木轻声说，“你绝不能爱上任何人。”

:::

不过，有马也并非总是保持沉默。

一天傍晚，他来到了金木门前。

“噢，”金木说，语气里带着惊愕，“你……你没有发信息过来。”

“我的手机坏了，”有马解释道，“我道歉。”

“噢，不不！完全、完全不要紧。进来，进来。”

不知什么原因，有马没带在身边的除了他的手机，还有他的吉他琴箱。没有那只箱子惊悚地杵在他身后，有马看起来——不知为何，让他有些不习惯，外形也小了一圈。他的眼神过于深邃却没有聚焦点，吞饭的动作也过于囫囵，对于金木的问题花了比平常更多的时间之后才给出回应。

“你还好吧？”金木弱弱地问。

“我很好，”有马说。然而，片刻之后，当金木收拾好他面前的碗碟，他的声音里，蓦地带上了几分冷意。

“金木，”他说，“把衣服脱了好吗？”

他脸上的表情极为冷静。金木的心脏砰砰地跳了起来。

“啊、啊……好。当然好。”

往日里两人要开始做爱的话——会比现在这种情况更自然一点儿。至少，彼此之间……是比较平等和谐的。金木的衣物堆成了一堆，有马将赤裸着身体的他抱上了床，然后，慢动作爬近，压住了他，身上仍然穿着白鸠的制服。

“我、我要做什么吗？”金木结结巴巴地问。有马沉吟了一下。

“是的，”他说。他抚摸着金木的器官，直到它坚硬地挺立起来；然后他牵起金木的手，用它代替了自己的手指。他的眼镜闪烁了一下。

“自慰给我看。”

红晕一下子从金木的脸颊蔓延到了脖颈。他咽了一口口水，又咽了一口，努力吞下自己所有的不安，彼时那些情绪落入他的胃里，随后又飞散成无数的蝴蝶，他的心神依旧有些不宁。他缓慢地套弄起自己，并不时地用拇指挤压，有马紧紧盯着他，不发一言。

这样……好奇怪，但是感觉并不……坏。有马没再给出进一步的指令，金木将自己套弄到接近高潮，但当他的身体开始紧绷的时候，有马伸手覆住了金木的手背，收紧，直到金木的手紧紧箍住了自己的欲望。

“别出来，”有马说，“明白吗？”

金木回答的声音像是被切断了呼吸。“明……明白。”

这个夜晚，之后的时间——奇异，且漫长，也可能都只是他的想象，他全部的注意力都紧绷着纠缠在一起，甜蜜的痛苦持续了长达数小时之久。有马对他的身体做了一次透彻的研究，用手指、双唇和舌头详尽地检查了他身体的每一寸地方，观察他的每一次颤栗，倾听他发出的每一丝细小的声音。他的指腹在金木肌肤上浮起的细小颗粒间划过，追根究底地探索所有他不了解的地方；甚至当他停止对金木的触摸后，他注视着他的眼神依旧锐利且充满探究。

他抚遍了金木全身，没有一处遗漏。他的手指插进金木嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，另一只手探进他的膝弯，又就着足底去扯弄他的脚趾，他张嘴将金木的器官含进喉咙深处，摩挲着。当金木开始因为极力自控而轻颤起身体的时候，有马又将他翻过来，跪在床上，双手支撑着身体，他用一只手牢牢地箍住金木的分身，拇指堵住了他的出口。

“还不行，”有马在他耳边轻声说。金木颤栗着。他用手肘支撑着自己，有马空出的另一只手正在他的后背上刺探着赫包附近的肌肤，之后又移至中间位置，按住了那处正在不住脉动的不属于人类的器官。金木屏住了呼吸，而后爆发出一声喘息：

“啊、哈啊——有马、先生，我——我忍不住了——”

“可以，”有马说，“把赫子放出来吧，”金木将自己的前额埋进枕间，RC细胞开始从他的肌肤里缓慢地渗出来。它们不停地合并、又消溶于空气中、又继续合并——反反复复，不肯停歇——无助、虚弱，先是疏疏落落将断未断的几缕细丝，而后有些凝成了股状，有些凝成不规则的一摊，都闪耀着华丽的光。有马用手指搅动着这些羹汤一般浓稠的神经，赫子细胞纷纷围拢过来，柔弱无力地在他指间盘旋、像婴儿吸奶一样紧紧依附着他的手指，但仅能绕到有马指节的高度，又纷纷崩塌、掉落。

这样——这样的感觉——好奇异。难以言喻。金木大口地喘息着，饥渴地吸吮着有马有意移至他嘴边的手指。有马转动最长的两指插进了金木卷曲着的舌里，直到金木的唾液开始顺着他的指腹往下滴落。而后，有马将被濡得透湿的两指从他嘴里拔出，缓慢地推入他的后穴，指尖温柔地曲起，搔刮着金木的肠壁，动作极轻地从体内刺激着他，与此同时，他箍着金木欲望的另一只手却越收越紧，呻吟从金木的喉间抑制不住地倾泄而出。

他颤得越来越厉害，接着开始扭动起臀部。够了——太多了。他的整个身体开始大力地发抖。

“有马、先生，”他终于被折磨到窒息了，“请、请——让我——”

他没有说完这句话，他被自己的喘息和随后的哭喊打断了下文，有马终于松开了禁锢让他释放。他在一瞬间就高潮了，整个身体猛烈地一颤，将有马的手指绞进了体内更深处，同时不知羞耻地将白液尽数喷射到了床单上。他气喘吁吁地结束了这次高潮，然而，有马并不打算就此放过他；他的手指插进了他体内更深的地方，另一只手继续不停地套弄金木的器官，金木哭着又高潮了一次，身后的男人在他的后颈上留下了轻如羽毛的啄吻。

如果说刚才还迟迟无法理解有马到底想要对他做什么，那么现在已经十分明白的他则是完全跟不上节奏了。他的知觉已经麻木，身体不停地颤栗，然而有马将他背朝下平放在床上，手中动作仍在继续，强制性地触摸他、亲吻他、舔舐他身上每一处被他撞见的地方，引导金木一次又一次地高潮，金木几乎被他榨干，他的手指虚脱到根本无力再抓着有马，双手也虚弱地垂落在床上。

他的整个身体热得发烫，汗水打湿了每一处肌肤。他的视线模糊不清。有马一直观察着他，而金木集中全身的力气也只不过是在喉间发出了又一声细微而虚弱的声音。有马轻抚着他的发丝，即使被这样对待，在金木的胸腔里，却反而有一种全新的温暖的感觉，开始弥漫开来。

谢谢你，他大概应该这么说。这样……这样真好。能够得到你……这样多的关注。

这就是我想要的全部。

有马像这样碰触他。有马……和他，在一起。一起说话。

“一只喰种也并没有什么不同。”有马微笑，难得一见的美丽的微笑，转瞬即逝，却满载着愉悦。他的后一句话，声音很轻：

“说到底，控制你就像控制库因克一样容易。”


End file.
